


we want to know if you've previous experience in this line of work (or not)

by moorglade



Series: An Officer and a Submissive [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, Dom Teyla Emmagan, Pre-OT4, Service Submission, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorglade/pseuds/moorglade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When was the last time you allowed someone to take you down into subspace?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we want to know if you've previous experience in this line of work (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in season 1.

Three months and a day after the deaths of Colonel Sumner and Major Ling, Teyla kept John behind after their mission debriefing. John was still learning how to handle himself on missions: to speak first, to take point, to listen to Teyla and Rodney’s advice but then to make his own decisions. He thought he was doing okay, considering that the only choices he’d been expected to make previously had centred on such important issues as ensuring that the food in the mess hall was both nutritious and appealingly presented. 

“That is not what I wish to discuss with you,” Teyla said firmly. “When was the last time you allowed someone to take you down into subspace?” 

“Uh, I…” John said, caught off guard. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Lieutenant Ford had made him the leader of Teyla and Rodney’s offworld expeditions, even after he’d been a failure as an XO. He wasn’t simply 2nd Lieutenant Sheppard, morale sub, any more. “I know you and Rodney are – and it’s not that I don’t – I _can’t_ , Teyla. It’s bad enough that I _am_ a sub. If I go around on my knees and still act like I expect people to respect the position Lieutenant Ford’s put me in – ” 

“What would you say if you learned that one of the people whose morale you are responsible for was refraining from entering headspace?” said Teyla. “Would you not be concerned about the impact upon their mental state and ability to cope?” 

“No one would – no one will ever take me for a top,” John said. “I was never supposed to be a leader: subs aren’t, _ever_. I’m only here at all because of my gene. I’m only doing the job I am now because Lieutenant Ford ordered me to. And it’s only until we get back in contact with Earth and they send replacements for Colonel Sumner and Major Ling. But for now, if I… rub my submission in, and lose what little respect people have for the position I’m filling – Lieutenant Ford would normally be considered far too young and inexperienced for a command this size. But there’s _no one else_ , and I can’t jeopardise his authority. If leading our team is the only kind of service I can provide – ” 

“Today on the mission you were distracted, and clearly more concerned with ensuring that Rodney and I were comfortable than you were with our hosts,” Teyla said. 

John hung his head, feeling the beginnings of a blush creeping hotly across his face. For almost an hour he’d fetched cushions and cups of cool water, passed samples of trade goods to Teyla, and shaded Rodney’s fair skin from the desert sun with his own body. It had been the most at peace he’d felt since coming to Atlantis. He hadn’t thought either Teyla or Rodney had noticed. 

“It is not my intention to make you ashamed, John,” Teyla said gently. “But it is extremely unhealthy for you to attempt to supress your dynamic. That will not help you become a stronger leader. Would you allow Rodney and I to take care of you, in private, as between teammates? There is no need for anything sexual to occur if you do not wish for it. It is merely an opportunity for you to spend some time in subspace.” 

“Lieutenant Ford – ” John said, wishing it were as easy as that. 

“I have already discussed the situation with him,” Teyla said. “Although it is not permitted in your culture for a commander to have a relationship with those under their authority, I understand that the rules in question were designed to prevent dominance issues between tops, and the potential abuse of subs. Aidan agrees that under these very unusual circumstances, it is far more important that you receive the support you need in order to fill the role he has given you. And although you are taking the lead of our small team when we travel offworld, Rodney and I are not members of your military. You are not in command over us, any more than we are over you. By keeping your submission within our team, you need not fear its effect on your authority. You do not have to submit to us, and perhaps you have another in mind, but it would ease my concern greatly to know that you had found someone to offer you their dominance.” 

She drew John’s forehead down to touch her own, and John let out a breath. “I still need to be the team leader. I can’t lean on you both, or hide behind you. I have to make the final decisions when we’re on a mission. Lieutenant Ford’s counting on us to secure our food supplies, and I can’t – ” 

“John, do you think you are the first submissive I have ever been with?” said Teyla, sounding fond and exasperated and disturbingly as though Rodney had already began to rub off on her. “You are my friend. Regardless of the strange and, yes, somewhat backwater ways of your planet, there is nothing to be ashamed of in satisfying your dynamic. Rodney is perhaps the only one of your people I have encountered so far who has any broadmindedness in the matter at all.” 

“Rodney’s too concerned about whether someone’s a moron to think about their dynamic,” John said with a slightly shaky laugh. 

“Neither Rodney or I will cease to respect you as our team leader after spending time satisfying both your dynamic and ours,” Teyla said. “I give you my word on the Ancestors’ Three Paths. You have been given a large amount of unexpected responsibility, and it is perfectly acceptable for you to find some coping strategies.” 

“Could you order me to clean your quarters, or something?” John said, in a voice which for the first time all day he didn’t feel the need to make loud. “I – I like you both, a lot, you know that, only I _can’t_ be in a relationship. But if I could provide service for you – just for an hour or two – if you found some job you’d be… _pleased_ , if I did it for you – ” 

“Come, we will go to my rooms,” Teyla said. She wrapped her fingers around John’s bare left wrist, and the feel of having both wrists restrained made him swallow hard, thinking of marriage cuffs. Teyla gave him a look, but fortunately she didn’t comment on it. “It would please me greatly if you were to polish my bantos rods. And while you are working, Rodney and I will watch over you.” 

For the last three months, John had done nothing other than attempt to work with an endless stream of tops, who mostly weren’t deliberately challenging the authority Lieutenant Ford had given him, simply expressing their own dynamics. 

He was in subspace before Teyla had given him the soft cloth and the oil. 


End file.
